The present invention relates to a guiding device for guiding a visually handicapped person to an aimed place.
For a visually handicapped person in a hotel room or in a train, it may be relatively easy to get closer to an aimed place by means of estimated course, distance thereto and atomosphere, etc. Even so, however, it may be difficult to get the aimed place exactly.